


Life, or something like it.

by WinchesterLuck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterLuck/pseuds/WinchesterLuck
Summary: I was asked why no one ever pairs the boys with women that could actually existin the real world.
here is my attempt at said fic
I have no idea how long it is going to be, some stories write themselves,others are written by me, I am never sure how they are going to go until they do.





	1. in the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place knowing that Chuck is God, but not following cannon in the slightest.
> 
> I do what I want .

It was bright and cheerful in the Men of Letters bunker. For the first time in recent memory the world was not ending, nobody was addicted to anything, and nobody was going to hell. Add to that the fact that they finally had each other and a home, and the Winchesters were finally in the black.

Mostly the brothers hung around the bunker (which Dean had started refering to as Heaven South because of the abundance of celestial being hanging around drinking his beer). They cought up on sleep, Sam explored the lore with a childlike glee, Dean taught Castiel to play Mario Cart, Chuck continued to write, but would not show anyone what he was up to. He had even gotten back together with Becky but had the decency to not bring her to the bunker, although she and Sam were back on good terms it was decided that it might be best if she didn't know where he slept. It was also decided that dating God might be a little overwhelming for her and not to tell her unless she asked. Even Crowley would stop by for an occasional game of poker, or pool, or to take Dean out Karaokeing.

Things went on like that for about two months, with the boys going on an occasional hunt, and assisting other hunters by phone when needed. Dean kept complaing the he was far too young and good looking to be either Bobby or Rufus, and Sam just kept rolling his eyes at him.

Some of you may know that a month is like a year to a hunter, and as the days passed the boys grew more and more fidgety. For Sam this meant long runs, and workouts that would make a man 10 years younger than him cry.For Dean this meant getting in more and more frequent tifts with Cas. They were not fights, mostly because Cas never fought back, he just got more and more logical, which pissed Dean off that much more. It was amusing for everyone else to watch for about a day, then it was just annoying.

One day Chuck had enough, he looked imploringly at Sam, and with a nod of Sam's head and a blink of Chuck's eyes, Dean and Cas went from sitting in their matching recliners (gaming chairs damn it) to them both standing far too close together. There was a moment of shocked silence, then an "Oh hell no" from Dean, and a slightly confused almost whimper from Castiel, but neither of them backed away. The silence stretched on for about 10 seconds, with neither of them moving closer or farther away. It was finally broken by Chuck, who let out with "Oh for the love of Me, get on with it already" and with another blink Cas had his mouth pressed chastely to Dean's. Both of their eyes were wide in what appered to be shock or terror, or maybe both. Another blink from Chuck and they were both back to standing far too close to each other, lookig at each other as if to gauge the others reaction. Then with what would forever be remembered by Sam to anyone who would listen as an act of supreme masculinity Dean took Cas's face in his hands and kissed him. Firmly and decisively, and to Cas's credit it only took him a beat to kiss back. Then with another blink from Chuck they were gone, leaving just him and Sam in the room. Sam looked at him and asked "Cas's room or Dean"s?" to which Chuck replied "Neither, they are in the honeymoon suit at the Hilton by the airport. I figured they might need a little privacy". Sam looked eternelly grateful as he remembered the crappy soundproofing in the bunker.


	2. 2

The next aftenoon Dean and Cas came back to the bunker looking sheepish (Dean) and victorious (Cas). Sam kinda shook his head in wonder on that one, he sort of thought it would be the other way around, but hey, you live and you learn. 

Things really didn't change that much, there was still a lot of Mariocart being played, there were still annoying celestial beings stealing Dean's beer, workouts powered through, and occasional outings with demons. The biggest difference as when Cas and Dean had a "tift" they would take it to one of their rooms (newly soundproofed courtesy of Chuck) to work it out. It's not that Sam was jealous, he could not have been more happy for the two of them, it's just that he was bored. He had spent his whole life, with very few exceptions, always having someone to talk to, or fight with, or borrow flannels, and he honestly was slightly adrift. Dean was still there, and so was Cas, but now the was no way he was knocking on a closed door just to bullshit. Cas answering the door in a sheet one time was quite enough thank you very much. 

Anyway, Sam was bored. Not lonely, he knew lonely, this wasn't it. So Sam did what Sam did best. He researched. He wasn't looking for a girlfriend, that didn't end so well for him, and there were only so many workouts you could do before you turned into one of "those" guys. He has always wanted to learn to surf, but Kansas was not the ideal place for that. He thought about learning to brew his own beer, but beer was like angel catnip, and if they got anymore stray ones showing up he kinda thought Dean would have an honest to Chuck aneurism. Possibly painting, he always fancied himself an artistic soul, he would have to look into some basic supplies. 

With Cas and Dean spending more time together (in private, they had pretty much been joined at the hip for years) Sam found himself in full control of the TV for the first time in his life. Chuck was still there most of the time, but he was pretty much in his own world of spinning tales. He was amazed at how very bad most of the programming was. How is Jerry Springer still on the air ? Sam has actually asked Chuck about it, to which he replied "Take it up with Crowley", and Sam thought he might actually have to do that, because it was still his job to save people, and damn it, this had to end. 

One day while randomly flipping through channels Sam landed on food network and it was like a lightbulb over his head, (he hated when Chuck did that, but he was REALLY not going to argue with god). He was going to start cooking. Not Mac and cheese, or spaghetti, but real honest to Chuck healthy food. He did have some experience in a real kitchen, Jess and Amelia had seen to that, it just never was really applicable living out of the trunk of the impala, duffle bags and hotels. 

Sam spent the next two hours on Pinterest saving recipes and making a shopping list. This was going to be great, he was going to learn something new, and force a healthy lifestyle change on his brother. He slept like a baby, with the plan of grocery shopping in the morning, and visions of produce dancing in his head.


	3. 3

Sam was sitting on the ground in the produce department crying. OK, thats not entirely true, but thats what he felt like doing. What he really was doing was standing in front of the section of the produce department containing leeks. He knew this because they were labeled as such, and did look vaugly like the ones he saw on the internet. he was unsure how to proceed from there though. Clenched in his left hand like a lefeline was a print out of "Julia Childs Iconic Potato-Leek Soup".

He nearly dropped the cursed thing in suprise when out of nowhere there was a soft feminine voice what said "pardon me". Damn it how did she sneak up on me? I am a hunter for the love of God, I must be losing my touch. He blushed a little as he took a step to the left and let his sneak attacker by. He watched in awe as she stepped up to the leeks, moved one of the top bundles to the side, grabbed one from below it, and put it in her basket. He looked at her with wonder, and before he could stop hiself he blurted out "how did you do that?" she looked at him with slight confusion, then she saw the recipe in his hand and everything clicked into place.

She kind of snickered at him and pointed at the paper in his hand, " that is your problem, you started too ambitiously, you have to work yourself up to Julia, start easier, maybe Taste of Home". She gave him a nod and a smile as she turned around to go. 

Sam smiled as he watched her walk away, then he came quickly to his senses. "wait, please wait" he called after her. As she turned back around he asked her "how did know which ones to pick?" she laughed and said "they are leeks, it really doesn't matter, I just never take the ones from the top in case someone sneezed on them". Sam, smiled and shook his head . "Yeah, I do tend to overthink" he said with a self depricating smile. She turned to go again, but then turned back again, put out her right hand, and said, "I'm Melissa" he took it gave it a firm shake and said "Sam, nice to meet you". They stood there in the produce department making small talk about vegetables for a few minutes, she was about to turn again to go, but before she could he stopped her one more time " It was really great meeting you, can I interest you a cup of coffee?" he asked and pointed to the cafe at the front of the store. She shook her head no and said, "I would love to, but I have to be home in less than a half hour, my daughter will be getting home soon". "well maybe another time then" Sam said. "I would like that"she replied. "so would I" said Sam and realized that he really meant it. They both smiled as they went their seperate ways, and coincidentally they both chided themselves in their perspective cars on their ways home for not giving the other their phone numbers.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

It was about two weeks, and three failed recipes later before they bumped into each other again.

This time it was in the baking aisle.

Sam would be lying if he said he did not look for her every time he went to the strore. He would also be lying if he said he did not go to the store much more frequently. If he did it was because of the recipes, not because he was looking for the pretty lady with the twinkle in her eyes, and the laugh he could still hear in his ears.

She was standing in front of the baking chocolate when he spotted her, and he was suddenly at a loss for words. I mean do you walk up and start talking? Remind her that they met a couple of weeks ago and hope she still remembered? Reintroduce your self? What exactly is he grocery store stalking protocol? As he stood there pondering his next move Melissa looked up and saw him. As soon as she did a big smile lit up her face and she waved. "Hi Sam, I was hoping I woud see you again" as soon as she said it he let out a huge breath that he had not even know he was holding, and met her smile with a matching one. "Could I interest you in that cup of coffee today?".She looked up at him and replied "I am sorry, I might have led you on last time" his smile slipped a little, but he thought he was maintaining decorum pretty well, then she continued "I don'treally like coffee, but I will let you buy me a hot chocolate, and you can tell me all about you potato-leek soup adventure". After a quick check in their carts to make sure there was nothing that would melt they made their way to the little cafe at the front of the store. they parked their shoping carts side by side and went inside and got two cocoas, and a couple of the bigest cookies Sam had ever seen. Because really is there a better way to drink cocoa than that?


End file.
